The prior art describes removing liquid from the mop head of a mop by squeezing it out. WO 2015/024 611 A1 discloses a torsion wringer which can be used to carry out such a squeezing process. The mop head is inserted into a space in a contraction device and freed from liquid by being squeezed out. For this purpose, the user exerts a downwardly directed force on the contraction device. The easiest way to do this is to transfer weight onto the handle of the mop.
When the base of the contraction device is pushed downwards by the mop head of the mop, the entire contraction device is carried therewith and rotated, at least in regions, with respect to a carrier device. The rotation reduces the size of the space in the contraction device. This results in the mop head being wrung out.
It is often necessary, however, for the mop head to cover a relatively long distance of travel in order for parts of the contraction device to move through a sufficiently large angle of rotation. It is often required that there be a sufficiently large angle of rotation so that means for squeezing out the mop head are able to apply a sufficiently large force to said mop head and to wring out said mop head.
In this process, a large angle of rotation can be achieved by a thread or guide being highly inclined. In turn, however, this results in a long distance of travel. This results in a torsion wringer having high overall heights. High overall heights lead to high costs.